


50 Shades of Lahmsteiger

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was so complicated, it went up and down, broken and healed, and more of that.<br/>Mainly Lahmsteiger, implied Schweinski and Philipp/Timo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Lahmsteiger

**Author's Note:**

> Just get some ideas and I could not let them slip.  
> DISCLAIMER: Pure fiction. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in here.

**Youth**  
They were both very young when they first met. With Bastian, Philipp was so small yet so strong. He loved the way those tiny hands played with the hem of the T-shirt Philipp was wearing when they talked. He loved that young face but old eyes staring at him. He also liked those big eyebrows and thought they were funny. 

 **Blonde**  
Philipp quite had something with Bastian. That boy was annoying but whatever. He did not notice that he cared about that boy more than he should.

 **Games**  
Football is not just a game of sport. With them, there was something more than that. Dream big and work hard or you would get to no where. Philipp was taught to win, not to be gentle. So was Bastian. Maybe that was why they gave each other heated looks, because they were like oil and water, never mixed.

 **Loan**  
It was not a comfortable feeling, or at least with Philipp. He looked at the sign of Stuttgard and sighed. He lost in the game with Bastian. He was bitter and jealous. But all the training left him no more time to think about that boy. Which was good at that time.

 **Love**  
Philipp ran into Timo's arms, hugging the goalkeeper tightly. He scored that goal, he was happy and he wanted to share that feeling with the man he adored. Timo lifted him up, made him feel so small, so precious. He loved Timo, that was it. He showed his affection without noticing a pair of heavy eyes burning holes in his back.

 **Jealous** **y**  
He knew that Bastian Schweinsteiger was such an immature child. But this got more annoying with that boy Lukas Podolski. They did not only make silly jokes but also show the whole word the "Schweinski virus". Philipp was just one of their victims and he did not like that. Sometimes he just hoped these two break into pieces, but as to irritate him more, the pair still went stronger through times. Especially when Lukas moved to Munich.

 **Romance**  
Rooming with Timo was fun and warm. They were laying beside each other, looking at each other's eyes, smiling at the smell of love in the air. Philipp just wanted this to never come to an end. He felt calm and loved when he was with the goalkeeper, the world faded, the problems subsided. And when their lips met, all things disappeared...  
Except the face of Bastian.

 **Awkward**  
He did not quite understand why he was okay kissing Timo, but could not stand the sight of Bastian kissing Lukas. Maybe because they looked like eating each other's faces, or the sounds they made when their lips crashed onto each other. He tried to brush off the third reason.

 **Lust**  
He did not know how he ended up being pinned on the wall by that man, not Timo. He did not know why he was moaning when he felt warm mouth of Bastian wrapping around his aching member, tongue circled around the tip, sucking him eagerly. He did not know why he let the other man fuck him rough on the matress, turn him to a writhing mess. All he knew was his spot being slammed on and he came hard all over the white sheets.

 **Cheat**  
He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Timo. Tears slid down on his cheeks as he kissed on his lover's forehead one more time before standing up and leave the room. He headed to another hotel room, where he knew Schweini would be waiting for him.

 **Caught**  
Lukas was screaming at them, throwing things at them. He just stood still, did not know how to react. Bastian was trying to calm Lukas down, telling Lukas that he loved him, and Philipp was just a mistake. He did not say anything to defend himself, just smiled bitterly before redressing and leaving.

 **Pain**  
"We need to talk, Philipp."  
He looked deep into Timo's eyes and found nothing there, as if he werelooking at a blank page.  
"I can't trust you anymore. You told me you loved me and your hands were in the pants of another man. Sorry, mate, but we are over now. I am still your friend, but when a paper is crumpled up it can't be perfect again."  
He nodded.

 **Captain  
** The argument was getting heated more than ever. Micha hated him, his teammates stopped seeing him. Jogi just told him to keep calm and things would be sorted. He could not care less. He felt so lonely, deserted and broken. Even Bastian was on Micha's boat. And Timo was not there for him anymore.

 **Fallen  
** He let himself fall. He drank like a horse. Hands of strangers were all over him. He stopped caring about things. He let strange lips shut his crying, strange voices made his ear deaf.

 **Injured**  
He was bleeding. He could barely feel a thing. He could not hear the doctor's directions. All he heard was Basti calling his name.

 **Realisation  
** He buried his hand into his arms, sobbing. He realised how much he needed Philipp. He had broken the wings of an angel. He could not stand looking at a lifeless Philipp with tubes attached to that smallbody. Hesistantly, he leant in to kiss his little captain.

 **Violence**  
Bastian bared his teeth, hissing at Philipp. "Let me do it. I need to be inside you."  
"No, I don't want to." The boy replied, fearfully.  
"You leave me no choice, Fips." He pushed the smaller man to the wall, tried to kiss him. "Fucking open your mouth!" He growled and pinched Philipp's thighs, made him scream in pain, smirked and slipped his tongue into his victim's mouth, savoured all those sweet taste.

 **Over**  
He looked at Lukas, tried to form the words in his head. "I'm sorry, Poldi. I'm so sorry."  
The younger man looked confused.  
"I am in love with someone else."

 **Comfort**  
"Please don't touch me... Go away..." Philipp curled up on his bed, tried to hide from Bastian.  
"Fips, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Yes you are. You always do that..."  
"I love you, Fips."  
"LIAR! YOU JUST WANT TO FUCK ME! FUCK OFF!"

**Silence**

Always the most terrible thing. Things are not alright when you stop talking to each other. Bastian could not bear it. He could not handle the pain when he saw those icy eyes. They were captains, and his captain refused to talk to him. He wanted that unbroken thing, but it was impossible.

**Insomnia**

Philipp could not sleep. His mind was racing fast and hard, his heart was aching. He did want to talk to Bastian, but he could not loosen his heart to forgive the other man. He buried his head into the pillow, tried to muffle his cry and get some sleep. He despised being weak, but he could not help it. Songs were being played on his CD player, words talked for his heart.

_“How I wish you were here.”_

**Confessions**

“Fips.” Bastian’s voice was soft and calm. “Please don’t run away from me.”

“What do you want?” Philipp’s voice was cold and broken.

“I want to make a confession.”

With that, Bastian pulled Philipp in for a hug, and then a kiss. The kiss was slow and had more feelings than those full of lust and rush. Philipp was feeling safe again, a sense of love filled his senses.

**Sex**

It was not the first time they had sex, but it _felt_ like the first time. Gentle touches, silent whispers, passionate kisses and more hugging. Bastian’s hands were shaking when he prepared Philipp, and Philipp was not so sure when he grabbed on the midfielder’s shoulders. But when they became one, all the pain and insecurity went away, replaced by pleasure and love.

**Safety**

That was just another normal night, when they lay in each other’s arms, eyes to eyes, shared little kisses, no worries, no nothing.

**Downs**

People questioned about their leadership abilities. Bastian was feeling terrible. But he could not break down, because he knew Philipp’s pain was much greater than his - he could not block that Spaniard and all the blame was on him. They just looked at each other on the pitch, no more words needed. They would prove to the world, they would.

**Failures**

He should have scored and he failed. The ball hit the post and went out. He could not look at his teammates, his fans, his coach, and especially Philipp. He felt Philipp’s familiar tap on his shoulders though his face was hidden behind his shirt. He felt grateful when Philipp said nothing, just led him back to the team’s place.

**Ups**

Philipp shouted out loud in excitement. They won! They won the League! Everything was brightened after all those dark times. His eyes found Basti’s and they came to each other naturally. He just mumbled the vice’s name before completely let himself fall onto Basti’s arms, enjoyed the tight hug and the words came from his lover, hid his head on Basti’s shoulders, smelled his cologne.

**Nevermore**

“Well, listen, if you mind… I think we should stop here.”

Basti nodded.

“All for the best.”

“All for the best.”

They rebuilt their relationships. With Timo. With Lukas.

And they still remained friends.

**Peace**

Mario scored that fucking goal. And the final whistle woke up all his senses. He could not believe it – They were the fucking World Champions! They proved to the world, they did it. He ran around, found Thomas and Basti welcoming him to their group hug and he let himself lost for a moment in their arms. With the whole stadium screaming, their teammates bouncing around, being in Bastian’s arms, feeling his gentle strokes and tears falling on his hair, he felt peaceful more than ever. He just needed to feel this, nothing more. You don’t need to be in a relationship to show your love, you don’t need to be too obvious. True hearts just show at the worst conditions. More than sixteen years being next to each other, no need other things to say.

Ich liebe dich, Basti, he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. It did not turn out as I pictured, and I am not sure if the ending was okay.  
> Feedbacks are welcome! All the mistakes in the work are mine. :D


End file.
